vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Judith
Judith is the daughter of King Aella of Northumbria and the wife of Prince Aethelwulf of Wessex. Biography Season 2 Judith arrives with her parents after they are invited to speak with King Ecbert, who plans on creating an alliance to fight back against the invading vikings. King Aella and King Ecbert later come to an agreement to help each other should the vikings, or "Northmen", attack, which each sending troops to defend the other. King Aella is wary; there's nothing to stop Ecbert from taking his own, smaller kingdom over. King Ecbert suggests that Aella's daughter Judith and his son Aethelwulf marry, to form a stronger alliance. King Aella agrees. Throughout this, Judith (and Aethelwulf) are merely pawns in their fathers' plans; the two marry shortly thereafter. Judith does not seem displeased in the marriage, however. Season 3 Ragnar makes his return to Wessex, after being gone for several months, where he intends to claim the lands promised to him by her father-in-law, King Ecbert. Judith had since given birth to a son. She has become fascinated by the Northmen, particularly favoring Athelstan. Though a dutiful wife, Judith is much more interested in Athelstan. She seeks him out, asking to kiss his hand saying that she was told that he was crucified and the marks are still there. Flustered, Athelstan does not wish to show her nor have a woman kiss him, even if it's just on the hand. Judith grabs his hand anyway and sees the scars; she kisses them before being interrupted by her husband, who is heading into battle with Ragnar and his men to reclaim Mercia. Later, Judith finds Athelstan and asks to confess to him as her regular confessor is not there. Athelstan reluctantly agrees; Judith tells him that she has sinned in thought but not in deed. She confesses to dreaming of lying naked beside a man who is not her husband. Judith continues, saying that they also made love to each, and that she enjoyed it. Athelstan asks who the man is in her dream and Judith replies that it was him. She leaves before he can give her her penance. The next morning, Athelstan is returning to Lagertha's settlement. Judith is upset and Athelstan brings up that she did not receive her penance. She says him leaving is enough. He believes it is a good thing. The King notices Judith's interest and warns her that an interesting person can also be a dangerous one. Judith says the same can be said about his interest in Lagertha. Several days later, Lagertha and Athelstan once again visit the King. They are taken to the Roman baths by the King who invites them all for a dip. As King Ecbert and Lagertha begins kissing, Judith abruptly leaves, saying "It's not right", and Athelstan follows. Judith confesses to Athelstan about how conflicted and dirty she feels because of her growing interest in him. Their feelings for each other grow stronger, however, and the two eventually consummate the relationship with Athelstan breaking his vow of chastity. Upon Athelwulf's return, he is furious to find his wife pregnant. Trivia * Known historically as Judith of Flanders, she was the eldest daughter of Charles the Bald, the King of West Francia (France) and future Holy Roman Emperor. * In the series, Judith is depicted as a Northumbrian princess, instead of the daughter of a Frankish king. * Judith's part was recast in Season 3; Sarah Greene being replaced by Jennie Jacques. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Princesses Category:Season 3 Characters